Computer and network systems architecture, web development, computerized infrastructure, and related testing and development have become increasingly complicated fields with developers and information technology (IT) professionals having access to a litany of different services, provisioners, and hardware configurations through which an entity's computing infrastructure may be created, modified, and managed. Typically, one or more computing infrastructure instances may be used to create, configure, and manage an entity's web services and other computing resources, in order to limit the amount of resources and IT staffing necessary to effectively deploy and manage the entity's computing resources. When such an arrangement may not be ideal and could result in a loss of short and/or long term flexibility, a single cloud service provider may be used for hosting the entirety of an entity's web presence and other computing resources, in order to maintain simplicity and simplify the training of the entity's IT staff.